Red Balloon
by Nugua
Summary: Als Teresa eines Tages Patricks Rückzugsort auf dem Dachboden verlassen vorfindet, bricht für sie eine Welt zusammen. Hatte er sie wirklich ohne ein Wort verlassen? J I S B O N


**So hier bin ich noch mal mit einer weiteren kleinen JISBON-FF. Ganz ohne Drama kann ich allerdings nicht, verzeiht mir das bitte ;)**

**Wenn es gefällt, dann hinterlasst mir doch bitte ein Review, weil ich doch immer so selbstkritisch bin. Doch nun erstmal gute Unterhaltung.**

**LG, Nugua**

* * *

**Red Balloon**

Besorgt stieg Teresa die Stufen zum Dachboden hinauf. In der Hand balancierte sie eine dampfende Tasse Tee, dem Lieblingsgetränk ihres Beraters. Seit einigen Wochen zog er sich immer mehr zurück. Auch kam es immer öfter vor, dass er sich von den laufenden Ermittlungen fernhielt. Immer seltener schaffte sie es, ihn dazu zu überreden wenigstens kurz einen Blick in die Akten zu werfen, um ihnen einen Rat zu geben, wenn sie mit der Aufklärung ins Stocken geraten waren. Seit der Fall Red John abgeschlossen war, rechnete sie beinah täglich damit, dass er eines Morgens nicht mehr zur Arbeit erschien und auf Nimmerwiedersehen verschwand. Schließlich hatte er immer wieder betont, dass er nur beim CBI sei, um den Mörder seiner Familie zu finden. Sich an ihm zu rächen. Diese Aufgabe war nun erledigt.

Mühsam zog sie die schwere Schiebetür zur Seite und fand sich kurz darauf allein, in der von Jane angeeigneten Dachbodenabteilung wieder. Nur knapp konnte sie es verhindern, dass ihr die Tasse aus der Hand glitt, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass heute dieser Tag, den sie so sehr fürchtete, angebrochen war. Sein provisorisches Bett war abgeräumt worden. Laken und Decken zu einem kleinen Stapel zusammengefaltet. Auf dem alten Schreibtisch unter dem Fenster stand eine Pappkiste, in der sich die wenigen Utensilien befanden, die seine Büroausstattung ausmachten.

Einer unbestimmten Hoffnung folgend stellte sie die Tasse auf einem Regal ab und näherte sich dem braunen Karton, um hineinzusehen. Mit jedem Schritt fühlten sich ihre Beine schwerer an. Fast so als würde sie sich seinem frisch zugeschütteten Grab nähern. Leise eine höhere Macht anbettelnd, dass der Name auf dem Stein doch nicht seiner sein würde. Dass sie nur einen schlechten Traum hätte. Aber die Wahrheit blieb unumstößlich. So sehr sie sich auch wünschte aufzuwachen, der Schmerz, den sie empfand, beglaubigte die Realität.

Falls sie geglaubt hatte, darin etwas von ihm zu finden, wurde sie enttäuscht. Die gesammelten Werke von William Blake. Ein unbenutztes Notizbuch. Stifte. Nichts Persönliches. Nichts, das sie an ihn erinnern würde. Ihr Herz krampfte sich wiederholt schmerzhaft zusammen und sie hatte das Gefühl keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Sie wusste nicht wieso, aber es fühlte sich so an als hätte sie einen unverwindbaren Verlust erlitten. Mit ihm zu leben war schwierig gewesen. Jedoch die Vorstellung jetzt ohne ihn zu sein, erschien ihr eine unlösbare Aufgabe.

Wie hatte er das nur tun können? Ohne ein Wort des Abschieds einfach zu gehen. Damals war er ohne Vorwarnung in ihr Leben getreten und nun ebenso abrupt wieder daraus verschwunden. So sehr sie sich vielleicht einst gewünscht hatte diese Nervensäge wieder loszuwerden, umso mehr schmerzte sie es heute, dass er fort war. Dabei hatte sie das immer geahnt. Nur hätte sie nicht damit gerechnet, dass er dabei auch ein Stück von ihr mitnehmen würde.

Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass ihr das so viel ausmachen würde. Dass sie ihn vermissen würde. Das es so wehtun würde. Auch wenn sie es ihm gegenüber nie zugeben würde, er war der einzige Mensch, dem sie völlig vertraute. Weil auch er ihr vertraute. Weil er von den Abgründen in ihr wusste, obwohl sie so gut wie nie darüber gesprochen hatte. Weil er wusste, wie man sie auf die Palme bringen konnte, aber auch, wie man sie dort wieder runter bekam. Weil er es schaffte sie zum Lächeln zu bringen.

Eine alles verschlingende endlose Leere breitete sich in ihr aus, als sie zu begreifen begann, was es bedeuten würde, wenn er wirklich gegangen war. Nämlich, dass er nie wieder zurückkommen würde. Plötzlich verspürte sie das dringende Bedürfnis von hier weg zu müssen. Sie brauchte unbedingt frische Luft, sonst würde sie an ihrem Kummer ersticken. Und der kürzeste Weg dahin führte aufs Dach. Stufe um Stufe schleppte sie sich nach oben. Ihre Lungen weigerten sich, den nötigen Sauerstoff aufzunehmen, den ihr Körper zur Verarbeitung dieser Anstrengung benötigte. Keuchend stieß sie die graue Eisentür auf und stolperte ins Freie. Erschöpft stützte sie sich am Türrahmen ab und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug der kühlen klaren Luft, die ihr entgegenschlug.

Dann sah sie ihn.

Patrick saß auf der steinernen Brüstung. Ein Bein untergeschlagen, mit dem anderen stützte er sich am Boden ab. Sein linker Arm lag noch immer in einer Schlinge. Ein Umstand, den sie zu verschulden hatte. Jedoch versuchte sie sich einzureden, dass sie zu seinem Schutz gehandelt hatte. Er war dabei gewesen sein Leben wegzuwerfen, wenngleich er der Meinung war, es sei ohnehin verwirkt. Doch sie hatte nicht zulassen können, dass er Red John auch noch den letzten Rest seiner Seele überließ, indem er ihn ebenso kaltblütig tötete, wie dieser seine Familie.

Mit der unverletzten Hand schrieb er etwas, das aussah wie ein Brief. Der auffrischende Herbstwind zog stark an dem dünnen Blatt Papier auf seinem Oberschenkel und er musste aufpassen, dass er es ihm nicht entriss. Immer wieder blickte er kurz auf und sah mit traurigen Augen auf den blassroten Horizont des trüben Abendhimmels.

Betrachtete man das Gesamtbild dieser Szenerie und addierte sein Verhalten der letzten Wochen hinzu, lag die Vermutung nahe, dass er seinen Abschied plante. Die Art von Abschied, die kein Wiedersehen vorsah. Allein die Vorstellung, er könnte so was auch nur in Betracht ziehen, ließ die Erleichterung, die sie eben noch empfunden hatte, weiteren heftigen Stichen weichen. Vielleicht fuhr sie ihn deshalb ruppiger an, als sie beabsichtigte.

„Ich hab Sie überall gesucht. Was machen Sie hier oben!?"

„Nachdenken", erwiderte Patrick knapp und ohne sich nach ihr umzusehen. Dass er ihrer aufgebrachten Stimmlage keine Beachtung schenkte, lag vermutlich daran, dass er sich nach all den Jahren daran gewöhnt hatte, versetzte er sie doch beinah täglich mit seinen unkonventionellen Ermittlungsmethoden in Rage.

„Und warum machen Sie das nicht auf dem Dachboden, wo man sie sonst immer findet?" Teresa versuchte, sich etwas zu beruhigen, was ihr jedoch schwer fiel, in Anbetracht seines schwindelerregenden Sitzplatzes. Langsam und mit zittrigen Knien ging sie auf ihn zu. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl keine hektischen Bewegungen machen zu dürfen.

„Genau aus diesem Grund." Seine Antwort klang verletzend, abweisend. Als sei sie in etwas sehr Intimes eingedrungen. Es war offensichtlich, dass er sie nicht hier haben wollte. Trotzdem war sie fest entschlossen, nicht von seiner Seite zu weichen. Was auch immer er vor hatte und egal mit welchen Mitteln er versuchen würde, sie von sich zu stoßen.

„Jane, es ist nicht gut wenn Sie so oft mit sich allein sind." Zögerlich hob sie die Hand, um sie ihm einfühlsam auf den Arm zu legen, doch sie hatte Angst vor der Reaktion, die diese Berührung beim ihm auslösen könnte. Noch mehr Abweisung würde sie an diesem Tag nicht ertragen. Deshalb beließ sie es bei dieser angedeuteten fürsorglichen Geste und senkte ihren Arm wieder.

„Sie haben mir diese Situation doch aufgezwungen." Jetzt sah Patrick sie doch an. Mit durchdringenden blauen Augen, erfüllt von Leid und Schmerz. Was auch immer er da aufgeschrieben hatte, es spiegelte sich in seinem Blick wieder.

„Was meinen Sie?" Was meinte er? Verunsichert durch seine Worte, versuchte sie in seinem Gesicht abzulesen, was sie nicht verstand.

„Nur zehn Zentimeter, Lisbon." Er verdeutlichte den geringen Abstand mit zwei Fingern, den es bedurft hätte, um an der Verletzung zu sterben, die er erlitten hatte. Die sie ihm zugefügt hatte. Zufügen musste. Damit er nicht die nächsten Jahre im Gefängnis verbrachte. Damit er nicht seine Menschlichkeit an einen perfiden Killer verlor.

„War das etwa ihr Plan gewesen? Dass ich Sie töte, wenn ich Sie nicht davon abhalten kann, noch einmal zum Mörder zu werden?" Teresa traf es schwer, dass er sie tatsächlich für sein Leid verantwortlich machte. Wollte er wirklich lieber sterben, als hier bei ihnen zu sein? Bei ihr. Weiter Gutes zu tun und versuchen, die Welt ein Stück weit sicherer zu machen? Jetzt, nachdem seine, wie er sich einredete, einzige Aufgabe erledigt war, wollte er sie tatsächlich alleine lassen? Verschwinden. So wie es bisher jeder getan hatte, den die etwas tiefer in ihr Herz hatte eindringen lassen. Was war mit ihren Schmerzen?

„Vielleicht wäre das für uns beide besser gewesen." Patrick schien diese Sache ernst zu meinen, sie hingegen verstand nicht, was er damit andeuten wollte. Wieso in aller Welt glaubte er, es wäre besser für sie, wenn er tot war? Bei all seiner Menschenkenntnis, hatte er da nicht erkannt, was es für sie bedeuten würde, wenn er aus ihrem Leben verschwand? Auf welche Weise auch immer. Glaubte er wirklich, ihr Leben würde ohne ihn in normaleren Bahnen laufen? Wenn sie je so was wie Normalität verspürt hatte, dann war es in der Zeit. als er in ihrer Nähe war.

„Dann sind Sie also deswegen hier oben? Um es zu Ende zu bringen? Haben Sie deshalb Ihre Sachen unten geordnet?" Teresa war sichtlich aufgebracht. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper und das dadurch bedingte Beben ihrer Lippen ließ ihre Worte verzerren. Sollte das etwa ihr Los sein? Gerade eben erst hatte sie ihn wieder gefunden, nur um dann mit anzusehen, wie er sie doch für immer verließ. Wie sollte sie ein zweites Mal, an einem Tag, dieses qualvolle Gefühl eines Verlustes verkraften?

„Ich hab darüber nachgedacht...", war seine niederschmetternde kurze Antwort. Er rang nach weiteren Worten, aber darauf konnte sie verzichten, wenn sie davon handelten, sein Vorhaben zu erklären. Zu beschönigen. Oder gar zu rechtfertigen.

„Dann ist das also ein Abschiedsbrief in Ihren Händen?" Teresa deutete auf das zusammengefaltete Blatt Papier in seiner Hand. Unwillkürlich sammelten sich nun Tränen in ihren Augen. Schließlich hatte sie es nur knapp verhindern können, dass er seine Rachepläne bezüglich Red John durchzog. Und das auch nur, indem sie auf ihn schoss. Wie sollte sie es dann schaffen, ihn von einer weitaus größeren Dummheit abzubringen? Denn diesmal hatte sie dazu lediglich ihre Stimme. Und mit Worten hatte sie ihn bisher nur selten erreicht, alles was man zu ihm sagte, ließ er gewöhnlich an sich abprallen. Eine plötzliche dunkle Vorahnung ließ sie nach Luft schnappen, als sie sich selbst sah, wie sie über die Brüstung in die Tiefe auf seinen zerschmetterten Körper blickte. Bei dieser Vorstellung wurden ihre Knie weich und drohten den Dienst zu versagen.

Ausdruckslos sah er sie mit einem völlig unergründlichen Blick an. Es machte ihr Angst, dass sie darin nichts ablesen konnte. Sie wünschte, er würde es abstreiten. Aber das tat er nicht. Stattdessen beobachtete er wortlos, wie sich erste Tränen einen Weg über ihre Wangen bahnten. Genoss er es etwa, dass sie unter diesen düsteren Aussichten litt? Wie lange wollte er sie noch damit quälen, indem er stumm blieb?

Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit später griff er nach ihrer Hand, rutschte herum und zog sie näher zu sich heran. Dann wischte er ihr mit einer zarten Berührung seines Daumens die feuchten Spuren auf ihren Wangen weg. Teresa versuchte zu verstehen, was hier vor sich ging, doch es gelang ihr nicht, ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Schließlich erklärte Patrick mit heiserer Stimme: „Meine Liebe, ich bin nicht hier, um dem Leben zu entsagen. Ich bin hier, um mich von meiner Familie zu verabschieden. Der Brief ist nicht für dich."

Etwas, das sich anfühlte wie Erleichterung, keimte in ihr auf. „Aber … eben sagtest du doch...?", stammelte sie. Sie war verwirrt. Verwirrt von dem, was hier gerade geschah. Verwirrt von der Nähe, die er plötzlich zuließ. Verwirrt von ihren Gefühlen. Bisher hatte sie nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht und aufsteigende Gedanken an ihn stets niedergerungen. Beziehungen zwischen Kollegen waren nicht erlaubt und sie war zudem noch seine Vorgesetzte. Rigsby und Van Pelt hatte sie damals auseinander bringen müssen, als sie einer Versetzung nicht zustimmten. Demnach waren derlei Überlegungen ihm gegenüber nie relevant gewesen. Andererseits schien er jedoch auch die Ausnahme jeglicher Regel zu sein.

Die Wärme seiner Finger brannte noch nach, als er seine Hand wieder senkte und damit den Brief hervorholte, den er sich zwischenzeitlich unter den Oberschenkel geklemmt hatte. Er betrachtete das filigran beschriebene Papier und faltete es dann mit einer akribischen Genauigkeit zu einem kleinen Viereck zusammen. Dabei schien er über seine nächsten Worte nachzudenken. Sie ließ ihm Zeit und wartete, bis er wieder zu ihr aufsah. Ihre Blicke verschmolzen miteinander, als er ihr ruhig und eindringlich erklärte: „Ich sagte, ich habe darüber nachgedacht. Dabei ist mir klar geworden, dass du daran kaputt gehen würdest. Und das kann ich nicht verantworten. Zwar ist mir egal was mit mir passiert, aber für dich wünsche ich mir, dass du irgendwann wieder glücklich wirst."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das überhaupt möglich ist." Ihr schwirrte der Kopf, als sie dies bestritt. Noch immer versuchte sie zu verstehen, was gerade geschehen war. Vor wenigen Augenblicken wähnte sie ihn noch verloren und nun war er ihr plötzlich näher als jemals zuvor. Konnte das Realität sein? Oder hatte sie nur wieder lange nach Feierabend in ihrem Büro gesessen und war über einem Berg Akten eingeschlafen? Sie sollte unbedingt aufhören, so spät abends noch süße Donuts in sich reinzustopfen. Davon träumte sie jedes Mal die verrücktesten Sachen. Aber wenn es tatsächlich ein Traum war, warum hatte es dann so verdammt wehgetan, als sie ein paar grausame Minuten lang glaubte, er hätte sie verlassen? Dieser Schmerz war real gewesen. Sie hatte wahrlich schon heftige Träume gehabt, Träume, die sie dazu brachten, unmittelbar nach dem Erwachen diejenige Person anzurufen, von der er gehandelt hatte, um sich zu vergewissern, dass ihr nichts geschehen war. Doch das eben war anders gewesen. Das, was sie gerade empfunden hatte, war mit ihren üblichen Alpträumen nicht vergleichbar und bei weitem schlimmer gewesen. Und jetzt, eine winzige Ewigkeit später, war plötzlich alles wieder in Ordnung. Mehr noch als das. Ein solches heftiges Wechselbad der Gefühle hatte sie noch nie erlebt.

„Ich werde nicht aufhören es zu versuchen", beteuerte Patrick und sie konnte nicht anders als ihm das zu glauben. Wer miterlebt hatte, mit welcher Hingabe er seine Ziele verfolgte, sobald er sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, würde nie wieder an seiner Beharrlichkeit zweifeln.

„Und mit welcher Methode willst du das erreichen? Willst du mich vielleicht hypnotisieren?", scherzte sie gelöst. Sie war ihm nun so nah, dass sie sich sicher war, dass er das Schlagen ihres wild klopfenden Herzens hören konnte.

„Ich dachte da diesmal eher an konventionellere Mittel." Er grinste sie verschmitzt an. „Aber zuvor hab ich noch etwas zu erledigen." Daraufhin griff er in seine Jackentasche und holte einen Luftballon und eine kleine Gasflasche hervor. Teresa verstand sofort, was er vorhatte und als sie sah, wie er unbeholfen am Verschluss der Kartusche herumfingerte, weil ihn die Benutzung seines in der Schlinge liegenden Arms noch Schmerzen bereitete, nahm sie ihm die beiden Sachen aus der Hand. Sie befüllte den Ballon mit Helium und befestigte danach mit einer Schnur den Brief daran. Letztlich streifte Patrick noch seinen Ehering ab und bat sie, auch diesen daran zu binden.

Als sie fertig war, stand Patrick auf und wand sich dem wolkenverhangenen Himmel zu, durch den trotz alledem noch vereinzelte Sonnenstrahlen blitzten. Der Moment war gekommen. Es war an der Zeit loszulassen. Und mit einem Mal verstand Teresa auch die Symbolik. Der Ballon stand sowohl für seine Familie und die Liebe, die er für sie empfand, aber auch für Red John. Sie trat nun neben ihn und berührte ihn sacht am Arm. Versuchte ihn mit dieser Geste Mut zu machen. Er verstand es und schließlich öffnete er seine Hand und die Schnur des Ballons entglitt langsam seinem Halt, bis er frei über ihnen schwebte, ehe er von einer sanften Windböe davongetragen wurde. Patricks Augen glitzerten feucht im goldgelben Schein der untergehenden Sonne, die sich noch ein letztes Mal durch die Wolkendecke gekämpft hatte, während er dem hinterher sah, was bis eben sein Leben regiert hatte. Tröstend legte sie einen Arm um ihn und drückte ihn an sich, weil sie nur zu gut wusste, wie schwer es war loszulassen und ein neues Leben anzufangen.

So standen sie ein paar Minuten reglos da und sahen dabei zu, wie sich der Ballon immer weiter von ihnen entfernte. Erst als der rote Punkt kleiner wurde und schließlich vor den rötlich schimmernden Wolken nicht mehr auszumachen war, wand Patrick seinen Blick vom Himmel ab und wieder ihr zu. Erneut legte er ihr seine Handfläche auf die Wange und sie lehnte sich genießerisch dagegen, während sie sich im Blau seiner Augen verlor. Sie wusste, dass dies üblicherweise der Augenblick war, an dem sie aufwachte. Doch hinter ihren Lidern verspürte sie nicht den bekannten Sog, der sie zurück in die einsame Wirklichkeit katapultierte. Sie waren tatsächlich hier. Und das folgende Lippenbekenntnis als Vorgeschmack auf das Glück, das er ihr bescheren wollte, schmeckte so gut wie eine süchtig machende Droge.

**ENDE**


End file.
